Afterburn
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's party time! Natsu and the kids are royally pumped! However things went wrong when some fireworks misfired. Leading to a lot of trouble, a lot of burning colors, and a lot of trips to the bathroom.


Afterburn

 **Author Notes: Ok so 1 shot week has returned! And it's theme is the summer and 4th of July! So who better to have a one shot involving fire, heat and explosions then Natsu? I'm sure you can already imagine the chaos. With that we do not own Fairy Tail**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Pooom Bang Spoosh~ It was that time of the year in Magnolia...the Harvest festival, with the excited people traveling from all over, to the crazy parties to the magnificent rainbow cherry blossoms it's no wonder that there's hardly any jobs for the guilds.

Fairy Tail is one such guild, it's been a crazy ride for this insane bunch of folks, and here we have little Asuka, the adorable little daughter of Bisca and Alzak, the Fairy Gunslingers, preparing to launch off her first sets of fireworks.

This was a special year for them since for the last 7 years several members of their guild had gone missing from their S-Class exams. The most wild guild in Fiore due to their absence had faced some hard times.

But those times are over! As with their return came their victory in the Magic Games where they claimed first place and title of most powerful guild in all of Fiore~ So with these incredible events comes an important series of celebrations.

It was well due that the younger generation get a kick into the Fairy traditions. Bisca and Alzak watching over their little cowgirl, there were no problems with her lighting up dangerous fire rockets.

Of course though this is a story and something always goes wrong! In this case, the rocket when ignited spiraled out of control. It was one of those rare mistake or damaged fireworks. It's entire plastic body was engulfed in flames.

Lucy saw it with surprise as it came flying at intensely fast speeds towards her. Natsu who had not been paying attention only saw a blast of flames soar to the blonde. With a grin he leaps. **"Foooooooooooddddddd~"** Lucy sees what happens next in slow motion.

His mouth was widening, growing large enough to swallow the inferno missile whole. Lands perfectly on his feet, wiping his mouth with his arm, a grin still lingered on his face. **"Whoa Natsu-nii! You just ate a fire cracker!"** He burps, releasing an exploding balls of sparks.

 **"Wow so pretty!"** Romeo and Asuka look at the older boy with respect and sparkly eyes. Wanting to show off to the little kids he exhales more colorful boom balls. Practically hairballs sized.

But that's when the problem arrived. The Salamander mage began losing control of his new ability. In fact every time he even opened his mouth, bursts of fire and sparks rang through.

Things were set ablaze, and not even ice cold water was able to stop it. It was so difficult for him to keep his mouth shut, and people were panicking left and right from the ongoing decorations and guild members getting burned. **"Kyaaaa!"** So many screams, so many flames.

He ran all around the guild hall and accidentally tripped...on the container full of other fireworks. **"Oh noooo!"** They went off crashing and exploding all around. Blind, people were blind from the on going flashing lights and smoke.

They were going deaf too, with the overly loud and intense screechers . Especially the other Dragon Slayers. **"Grrr Damn it Natsu!"** Gray grits his teeth as he puts his hand into his fist. **"Ice...Make...Cage!"** The Salamander has been contained...for a moment.

But even cool Gray's ice magic isn't enough to trap the fire dragon slayer. He breaks free, with the ice cage, Natsu roars, attacking his fellow guildmate into a magic brawl. Laxus scowled down below, seeing the ongoing damage.

A surge of electricity hits Natsu. **"Shut up already!"** Lucy cries, she wished Erza was here to stop the madness, the almighty Titania sadly was off on a last minute mission. However the celestial mage quickly changes her mind on her wish.

Should Erza arrive and discover the damages and fighting, all of them would be in trouble. It had seemed like Natsu had started developing a tolerance to the lightning blasts, because despite the excruciating pain he made it back to his feet.

And then proceeded to drag Laxus into the magic brawl, Elfman and Gajeel were also unfortunately brought into the fray. Tears start to fall down Makarov's face, his poor guildhall, everything was being destroyed.

Granted the guildhalls always being destroyed, though there was hardly any trouble on the day of the Harvest...no no can't say that, since the thunder legion caused that battle royale several years back. Point is, there shouldn't have been problems.

Then they saw it...the dust cloud and flying furniture stopped. In the center of it was none other than Natsu, his face was scrunched up. One moment and he was grinning and blasting his opponents away(literally) and the next, he feels this...intense pain.

His stomach was making odd noises. It was becoming hard to swallow as his mouth opened a bit. At super fast speeds he makes a beeline for the closest bathroom. It closes with a hard slam.

The one called fire dragon slayer is not seen...ever again. Well for three days actually, he's certainly heard if his moans of pain was anything to go on. Yeah eating fireworks leaves a rather nasty case of diarrhea.

Good news is the Harvest Festival proceeded smoothly...at least the parade happened without too many issues. Let's just say there was a lot of people who dressed up as mummies.

They were celebrating Halloween early. And so wraps up another lovely little holiday...although Natsu's not leaving the bathroom any time soon. Hopefully he'll learn not to eat first and ask questions later.

the end~

 **Author Notes: Another one shot has been completed. And as usual it is for our lovely one shot week full of summer fun and things that go boom in the night~ As usual Sen and I(Mako) always appreciate people supporting our stuff.**

 **So should anyone fav/follow/review we'd like to thank you ahead of time~ And feel free to check out our other long list of one shots and series! Tchao for now folks. Have a good summer!**


End file.
